gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marabunta Grande
Marabunta Grande |game = V |image = MS13.jpg |locations = East Los Santos El Burro Heights Vespucci Beach Grand Senora Desert |leader = Unknown |type = Salvadorian Street Gang |enemies = The Lost MC Trevor Philips Enterprises Varrios Los Aztecas Rednecks (GTA V) |members = Frederico Nathan |colors = Blue |businesses = Weapons Trafficking Drug Trafficking |weapons = Pistol Knife }} Marabunta Grande is a Salvadorian street gang in GTA V who are heavily involved in drug trafficking. They are currently at war with the Mexican gang Varrios Los Aztecas over the drug trade, drug trafficking and arms trafficking in Blaine County. Weazel News also reported that a recent shootout occurred between the two gangs in the Grand Senora Desert. Events of GTA V The Marabunta Grande appears for the first time during the mission Father/Son, where Jimmy tries to impress Michael by selling his boat to them. Michael, Franklin and Jimmy tried to get the boat back, but the car got wrecked and the Marabunta kept the boat. They appear later in the air arms trafficking side mission where they are bringing weapons by sea and moving them out by rail, Oscar orders Trevor to destroy their containers and boats. In the ground arms trafficking side mission, the Marabunta Grande appears twice, both missions where they try to steal packages from Trevor. Territory Marabunta Grande members can be found in their territory of East Los Santos specifically El Burro Heights, and are also found in Vespucci Beach. They can also be found hanging out in the sewers, specifically in East Vinewood near Mirror Park, and in La Mesa, directly west of Northern Rancho. They are mostly active at night, and often seen in groups, standing on the sidewalks or sitting on porches. Marabunta Grande members are very territorial, and will attack if provoked. Appearance Members of the Marabunta Grande can be easily identified by their full-face and arm tattoos, long black or white bandanas, and old school cholo-style clothing. Their dominant color is blue. Mission's Appareance *Father/Son Trivia *They are based off the Mara Salvatrucha (MS13). *"Marabunta grande" means "Big plague" in Spanish. *In one of the GTA Online Gang Attacks, the Marabunta are shown as the gang with the best weapons, as they attack with AK-47's, SMG's and even Sniper Rifles. *In GTA Online, defeating them in five Gang Attacks within one session will result in a bounty being placed on your head. A threatening text message from an unknown person will appear: "You're in trouble now. Bitch!" Gallery Marabuntamember.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member MaraBuntagangbanger.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member Maragangmember.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member marabuntagangsters.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang members in El Burro Heights Marabunta.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member in El Burro Heights untitled 7.png|Marabunta Grande gang members in Vespucci Beach mbg2.jpg|Marabunta Grande in El Burro Heights mbg.jpg|Marabunta Grande in El Burro Heights vespucci beach.jpg|At Vespucci Beach 0_0 (12.jpg|Member at Vesspucci Beach dj5jd.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member in the sewers near Mirror Park sehsx.jpg|Marabunta Grande OG gang member in El Burro Heights weashdshhs.jpg|Marabunta Grande gamg member in Mirror Park sewers sdshsh.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang members engaging in combat Families owned.jpg|Marabunta Grande members attack Families member Here Comes The Pain.jpg|Marabunta Grande OG in El Burro Heights Grande.jpg|Marabunta Grande Gang members in El Burro Heights 0_0MQAJROMT.jpg|Marabunta Grande Member Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino gangs